Talk:Drake from Eminem song - FORever/@comment-71.85.11.36-20150711150856
Rodney Terrell Keasler/'Violet Taylor Keasler Tunestool' (born July 23, 1967 in Anderson, South Carolina, United States on the Autism World) is a super-heroic non-autistic human being who stars as the main character of the popular Super Rodney World ''non-crossover/crossover meta-multi-media franchises. Rodney/Violet is known for saving '''Queen Violetia Tunestool' (born July 23, 1967 in Anderson, South Carolina, United States on the Autism World) from the archenemy of both Rodney Terrell Keasler/Violet Taylor Keasler Tunestool from the Autism World himself and the Kamron Terrell Keasler/Serena Taylor Keasler Tunestool from the Autism World, King Keapa. He was born to Michalle Taylor Keasler (born July 23, 1927 in Anderson, South Carolina, United States on the Autism World) and Michelle Terrell Keasler (born July 23, 1927 in Anderson, South Carolina, United States on the Autism World). Rodney Terrell Keasler married Queen Violetia Tunestool on June 29, 2015 at 9:00 A.M. in Simpsonville Kingdom, South Carolina, United States on the Autism World and changed his name to Violet Taylor Keasler Tunestool '''(with Rodney Terrell Keasler being his former name). Rodney/Violet was instilled with a strong sense of justice and morality by his parents, despite part of his actual connections with all of the people with autism. Although a fully-blooded non-autistic human being, Rodney/Violet has trained himself to an intelligent high degree, and is a very smart accomplished acrobat and martial artist, having perfected his own fighting styles in combat with anyone. He is especially renowned for his jumping abilities, and frequently incapacitates foes by jumping on their heads. He, along with his whole super duper mega gigantic team and the whole super duper mega gigantic team of one of his autistic palette swaps, the Kamron Terrell Keasler/Serena Taylor Keasler Tunestool from the '''Autism World, also gains his own chance at super-heroism when when he encountered all of the team members of the Keapa King, King Keapa, who had accidentally made their way through a dimensional portal into the South Carolina (Autism World) Underground Places. Tracking all of those members of Team Super Keapa World back to the portal, Team Super Rodney World and Team Super Kamron World ended up in all of the other worlds of different realities, which had recently fallen to Team Super Keapa World. Both of the teams succeeded in overthrowing Team Super Keapa World and rescuing Team Super Apacia World, but found the portal had disappeared, stranding them in all of the other worlds of different realities. The Rodney Terrell Keasler/Violet Taylor Keasler Tunestool from the Autism World looks 100 % completely identical to the Kamron Terrell Keasler/Serena Taylor Keasler Tunestool from the Autism World, with the same hair-style and everything else except for the chubby non-narrow cheeks, green eyes instead of blue eyes, and a big moustache. Since the Rodney Terrell Keasler/Violet Taylor Keasler Tunestool from the Autism World '''has actual connections with all of the people with autism, he is actually seen donning the '''Autism World Of Autism Spectrum clothing designed by Dr. Paulicia Purple Taylor Kaloombal (born November 2, 1966 in Seneca, South Carolina, United States on the Autism World), which the clothing looks like an outfit that the Real World (IRL) counterpart of the Miranda Taylor Cosgrove from the Autism World basically wears, like all of the people with autism basically wear as one of their clothings.